codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Training - None Spared: WW3
This is the first chapter of None Spared: WW3. Frank Jefferson, a US Marine goes through training. Transcript January 26, 1953, Seoul, South Korea, it is very cold, and a Marine Sergeant approaches a young soldier. His name is Edward Frasier. 'MSgt. Frasier: '''Hey, Private, I'm here, I'm Master Sergeant Edward Frasier, and I will be your superior in this war. '''Pvt. Jefferson: '''Yes, sir. What am I supposed to do? '''MSgt. Frasier: '''Grab a Garand from that table, if you don't know what's a Garand, it's that long rifle with a solid stock. (I don't know when is our government gonna built an automatic rifle like Ivan's AK-47, I won't wait 'till the 60's) ''Jefferson grabs the Garand, and inserts an 8-round en-bloc clip in the gun. 'Pvt. Jefferson: '''I got it, sir. Where do I go now? '''MSgt. Frasier: '''Go to Station 6 and fire your weapon at the targets, it is better to do it when aiming down the sights, but watch out for recoil. ''Jefferson fires his weapon, but he wasn't the only one, there were many men shooting Garands, Thompsons and M1 Carbines, Jefferson thought. ''Are we the only ones in this conflict? Will there be an end for this war? '''MSgt. Frasier: '''Good work, Frank, now grab a pistol from the armory, but make sure is a square pistol. ''Jefferson walks into the armory and sees a square pistol with the words ''"AUTOMATIC PISTOL, CALIBER .45, M1911". '''Pvt. Jefferson: '''Seems like this is it. Now let's go to the firing range. ''He aims down the sight, takes a deep breath and fires at the target, it was a clean headshot. 'MSgt. Frasier: '''Gooooood work, Private, now go to the obstacle course, Captain Sam Chiles wants to see you. ''Jefferson gets out of the firing range, it started to snow, but Frank didn't seem to mind, he knew what he wanted to. To stop the North Koreans from invading South Korea (again) and Japan. His family likes there. 'Capt. Chiles: '''Pvt. Franklin Jefferson, pleasure to meet you, these three guys are Jeong Seung-il, Steve McGranaham and Roland Barrett. But this is the Marine Corps, we ain't here to make friends, now grab those 6 frag grenades, an M1 Carbine and at least 3 magazines. '''Pvt. Jefferson: '''Alright, I'm ready. ''Frank rushes to position 1, where he fires at 3 targets, he then proceeds downstairs, he throws a frag and "kills" an "enemy with a machine gun". After that, he rushes to position 3, he fires his M1 Carbine as fast as he can, Jefferson rushes to position 5 and brings down 4 targets. He rushes to position 6 and throws a frag while he reloads. He sprints to the finish... '''Capt. Chiles: '''Pretty good, Jefferson, but you still gotta work on your speed. Anyway, we are go to Wonsan, we don't care if it's rany or snowing or sunny, we're gonna go there and kill the Zipheads, Ooah? '''Crowd: '''Ooah. Category:None Spared: WW3